


Little Slaves

by CAMOTE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Cum Inflation, F/M, Lactation, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMOTE/pseuds/CAMOTE
Summary: Stefanie was just a simple girl, too bad Mike wanted her as his breeding slave.*PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Mark watched as Stefanie walked out of her school bus, her thin body dressed in a tight black dress. Her feet collided with the pavement and her long blonde hair swished around. Her small tits bouncing, and her big ass jiggling. 

She was perfect. Mark immediately called her name, blue eyes quickly coming to look at dark brown ones. 

“Can I help you?” She said in a smooth high voice. 

“Walk over to me.” 

Stefanie’s eyes immediately rolled back, another creep trying to get her. Arm lifted, she flipped the bird at the man. 

“You’re going to regret that.”

He envisioned a hand reach to her skull and enter her brain, he took away all self control she ha, her body was now his. He reached into the brain and was now the one to control her body, her cells being his. He made it so she was extremely fertile, just one sperm cell being able to impregnate her with twins. He made her cunt leak slick like crazy, pain making her feel extremely turned on. 

She would need his cock rammed up in her pussy 24/7 if she didn’t get it for two hours her whole breeder system would burn, her clit would throb painfully, her womb would cramp up, her breeding hole would leak sweet slick that burnt her walls. Her tits would ache, and milk would leak for ten hours whenever he pinched a bruise on them. all hair that wasn’t on her head, were her eyebrows, or her lashes would fall and never grow again. Her skin would be perfect, never getting blemishes unless he made them, and they would only fade when he wanted them too. She’d never grow older, only younger if he wanted her to. Her cunt would always be extremely tight, her asshole would leak slick too.

Her gag reflex gone, and her throat craving to be choked. Her figure would always be that of a Victoria’s Secret model, but her tits and ass two sizes bigger. She would give birth after only a month, and her cunt would never leak blood unless he ripped it. She would crave cum too, for ir was the only thing she could eat along with her slick. She would not be able to disobey her, unless she wanted to be in such pain she wished she were dead, and then she could only stop it by being punished. Her brain would be in a constant battle, one whisper of a voice being her old thoughts, and a loud scream her slave brain. She would be perfect.

Stefanie felt as her legs moved without her consent, even as she tried to stop them they kept going. Her feet making no noise as she walked until she was next to the strange man. Immediately he wrapped his arm around her small waist and walked with her as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Her brain felt as if it was made of cotton, all she could think about was how her panties were drenched in slick. A loud voice told her that this was the way things should be. Her thighs trembled, her lips pouted, her pupils were blown out, and her nipples stood up as if they had been hit by a cold wind. 

“Good girl,” His master said pinching her ass.

Master? Her brain questioned none of it, except for a small voice, all the rest of her brain could think about was getting her cunt stretched out by his master’s cock. 

They walked until they reached a tall brick building, they walked inside and entered the elevator. Her thighs were drenched in slick, every step she took left a puddle of her cunt’s juices. She moaned, her womb cramping. 

“My cunt, it burns!” She cried out worried. 

Her master simply laughed and and pinched her nipple. 

“Don’t worry you won’t hurt soon enough. You just need to get fucked.” Mark said gripping his slaves breast with a blinding force. 

Stefanie cried out, her breast throbbed in pain. Yet she could not deny that her pussy leaked like a waterfall. It was as if she was peeing, her cunt constantly flowing. What had been a trickle was now thick, constant pouring. Her womb cramped even more, and her nipples leaked a liquid. 

Her master took her to a large wooden door, when he opened it a mansion was revealed. It would be impossible for something this big to be in a building, but her brain was more focused on the pain her body felt. 

Her master led her down a flight of stairs into a what appeared to be a basement, a white wooden door at the bottom. He turned the knob and revealed a sex dungeon. The walls were covered in all sorts of crops, paddles, canes, leashes, sex toys, costumes, ropes, cuffs, lubes, and lingerie. Stefanie could only look at the walls for a second before she was shoved down onto a weird table with leather bounds. She puzzled over them for a second before her master flipped her so she was laying on her stomach and placed her with her arms stretched out, chin on the wooden table, and ass pointing up. He grabbed the bounds and wrapped her knees, wrists, and ankles down on the table. 

Stefanie panicked, but her thoughts scaring her were a mere whisper, a louder voice told her that she was so lucky, she was about to be fucked by her master! Stefanie moaned out, she could feel a large puddle of slick that has formed already. 

“Look at this slut, so excited she already soaked the bench. Do you really want to be bred that much? Does your cunt ache for cock that much? Who knew you’d be such a whore, a fucking slut.” 

Mark spanked Stefanie’s ass with such force that his hand could be seen red on Stefanie’s ass. Stefanie cried out and had her very first orgasm, a torrent of slick cascading out of her burning hole. 

“I won’t make you wait anymore,” Mark said gripping Stefanie’s ass. 

Hey everybody, I decided to make a new story. I’m taking requests for things you want me to write Stefanie doing , and one more male character (not Mark). I’ll do almost anything except for: Incest, anything relating to shit, cannibalism, extremely under age (anything under 16 I won’t do), knife play. Thanks!  
\- CAMOTE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanie gets fucked.

Stefanie stifled a moan when Mark said that, her cunt clenching around air. She felt a finger travel from her throbbing clit to the rim of her cunt, the burning increasing. Her womb cramped so hard she swore she would pass out. She moaned and whined, hoping her master would understand what she wanted. 

“I know you need my cock, but I want to take this pesky dress off,” Mark said slapping his slut’s pussy. 

Stefanie cried out at the pain and pleasure she felt from her bright red pussy lips, her usual peach color now a cherry red. Her clit, the cherry nub adorning her pussy , suddenly throbbing with an enormous amount of strength.

Mark grabbed a pair of sharp scissors from a hanger on the walls, a silver pair that could cut through anything. He took them and started to cut his slut’s dress off from her cute breeding body. He licked his lips at the sight it revealed. His slave’s cunt leaking slick all over the place, and her tight pucker leaking a little less. He smiled and returned the scissors to their original place. He saw a huge twelve inch long and four inch thick purple dildo next to the scissors, he grabbed it and shoved it right into his slaves asshole. The bitch screamed, her asshole leaked pink slick, the hole probably tearing, he smiled and started to fuck her asshole at a quick pace. The slut’s asshole getting a purple hue to its puffy rim, it was so hot. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and took a picture, he then took a video of him almost taking out the dildo before shoving it in all the way and then taking it out completely. 

Stefanie sobbed at the pain she felt radiating from her asshole, it felt as if she was being ripped in half. Her tits leaked even more milk for some reason, and she could feel her cunt burning even more. 

“Master, will you fuck me?” She said prepared to say anything in order to relieve the pain she was feeling.

“I think it’s time,” 

Mark grabbed his fourteen inch long and six inch thick cock, and positioned it at his slave’s slit. He shoved the head of his cock into the tight, warm walks of her pussy. He could feel her cunt trying to stretch around his cock, the tight walls almost being ripped.

“Master it hurts! Take it out! I hate it!” 

Mark got annoyed at the bitch’s constant whinnying, so he wrapped his hand around her neck and choked her. Stefanie came with a scream, her brain stopped thinking, all she could think about was getting pregnant.

No longer patient he rammed his cock all the way in, Stefanie almost passing out from the pain. His cock reached past her cervix, his cock ready to fuck her womb. He slowly thrusted in, the hot squelching sound of a tight cunt like music to his ears. The warm walls around his cock fluttered, his big balls slamming against her ass as he fucked her at a fast rate. He snuck his hand up to her clit and pinched it rather harshly, his slave moaned and came squirting slick all over his thighs, balls, and the breeding bench below them. 

He grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks apart, her puffy, tight , and puckered asshole leaking thick globs of slick. He shoved a finger in as he pounded her pussy, a nice big dildo was inserted. He thought about the fact that she’d have to be constantly plugged, her cunt and asshole would leak slick everywhere unless she was plugged. 

Stefanie was lost in the pleasure radiating from her cunt and asshole, the dildo in her ass making her cum back there, and the huge cock ramming her pussy and womb making the burn better. She felt her master’s balls slap against her ass, she couldn’t wait to get filled by the cum stored there. Her clit was then rubbed by her master, the throbbing cherry getting a little release. She was rocked by an earth shattering orgasm, her pussy and asshole both squirting. 

Mark was close to cumming, the virgin walls that his slut had griping his cock in all the best ways. He was excited to see how she’d look knocked up, he was sure her body would look gorgeous fool of babies. He pistoned his hips at an almost inhuman pace, his bitch cumming three times before he shoved his cock all the way in one last time. He felt his balls tighten before they started shooting his huge load, within seconds Stefanie looked as if she was nine months pregnant with triplets. He took his cock, which still leaked cum, and plugged his slave’s pussy before covering her entire body in his thick, fertile cum. He decided to leave once he finished, his slave passed out form exhaustion on the breeding bench.

Stefanie woke up with his mater’s huge cock inside her. He was sat in a a strange chair with a wooden board underneath that supported her back and head. Her master wasn’t even doing anything his cock simply lay deep inside her. 

“You woke up. I hope you realize what your purpose is now, you’re just here to give birth and warm my cock. Your tight pussy is doing pretty good at the second one.” 

Stefanie blushed and tried really hard to control the moan that wanted to leave her mouth. Her master turned on the computer at his desk and started typing. Stefanie couldn’t believe this, she thought she was going to get fucked. She tried to move to get sole friction on her clit, but his master slapped her clit and told her to be still. 

She spent maybe two hours like this, feeling a nice cock in her but not getting anything from it. Stefanie tried to think of other things, but she always came back to thinking about the cock in her cunt. 

Mark slowly took his cock out from Stefanie’s cunt and said, “I think it’s time for us to eat dinner.” 

Stefanie felt like crying, she had spent all that time and wasn’t going to be rewarded. Her womb was cramping with the huge load of cum inside her, she had only lost a little. Her master looked at her and sighed. 

“I have to clean you, or you won’t be able to walk on tour own.,” Mark said.

He picked her up and took her to his bathroom. It was painted white and had blue details. A huge tub stood in the furthest area, it looked more like a jacuzzi than a tub. He turned on the water and threw her in, the cold water making her scream.

He the took her plug out and pushed on her stomach, Stefanie started to sob. Her womb cramped and her pussy felt pain, a torrent of cum leaked out. After five minutes of cum flowing out her pussy she was almost completely empty. Her master plugged her again and placed some lace panties on her. Her fat cunt lips almost bursting out. 

They walked to the kitchen and sat down. Mark strapped her into a chair and went to the refrigerator. He got a jar of a thick white liquid and served a cup for his slave. He placed it with a spoon and got some food for himself. As he ate his burger his slave just looked at the liquid confused. 

“Master, what is this?” Stefanie asked confused.

“It’s your special milk. It the only thing you can eat, breeding slaves can’t eat anything else.” 

Stefanie took the spoon and grabbed some of the thick white milk. She spooned some into her mouth and moaned, the milk tasted like her master’s cum. She smiled and ate it all, her pussy throbbing with need afterwards. 

Mark smirked, his cum was highly nutritious and would offer his slave all the nutrients she needed. It would also help him have even more power,  
for every time someone drank his cum he became more powerful.


End file.
